Sin of Eden
by Procastinatestoomuch
Summary: Four different people. Four different circumstances. One very messy world. Akari wants to avenge her sister. Nagisa wants to survive school. Karma just wants to have fun and Gakushuu wants to be the supreme leader. However, spirits, gods and special powers make things rather... complicated


The Garden was created in seven day by God who decided to put an end to the darkness.

First, there was light, then there was sea. After that came land and trees. But that wasn't enough, the world was still silent. And so, God created creatures that were like him. They came in all shapes and sizes. Most of them were powerful and strong. Some were wise and the others beautiful. The most weakest of them all were humans. They had no fur or feathers, no wings or claws or sharp teeth. They couldn't survive extreme conditions and were physically weak and fragile. But they were intelligent and innovative, and therefore the other creatures were fond of them and kept many for their own amusement.

These creatures were given the liberty to do anything. There were only four rules for living in the Garden and they were carved in the oldest and largest tree. They were:

1\. Every life is to be respected. No creature is to take the life of another.

2\. Lying to another is forbidden.

3\. No life is to be considered to be above that of the Creator.

4\. No one is to eat the fruit of the tree in the centre of the Garden.

With these rules, life went on in harmony in the Garden for decades. It all ended when the Snake approached a human woman and tempted her into eating the Forbidden Fruit. Furious, God shortened the life span of humans and banished them from the Garden. The humans were to live in a harsher world. Unwilling to lose their pets, the Creatures of Eden decided to mark their favourites so that they can watch over them in the mortal world. And as the years went by, humans dominated their new world. They were numerous and advanced and created their own societies. However, even among humans, there were those who were special. The descendants of the Exiled who were marked were protected by Spirits and had unique powers. Compared to the mass of human population, these individuals were a minority. They were special and almost worshipped by others.

And it is in this unfair world our story proceeds. In this history of black and white, there were the gods and the followers and the sinners,whose present is a grey chaos that sides with no one.

"I heard that there's a child of the Snake in one of the classes this year."

"Of the Snake? That's possible?"

"Apparently they're really rare. I don't know if it's true. I've never seen someone that belonged to the Snake"

"It's true! My aunt has seen that kid. He's a real piece of work."

"Seriously, first girls and now snakes. This school is letting just about anyone come in and out as they please."

"At least they're all in Class E. That place really is a dump for all the oddballs and leftovers."

"He's in Class E? Thank God. My parents would have lost it if there was a snake in my class."

"I guess I'll have to work harder. If my grades don't improve I'll have to share a class with a snake of all things."

Shiota Nagisa ignored the gossiping crowds of students as he walked to his new class at the top of the hill. Their words hardly affected him. He had heard worse when he was child. He was grateful, however, that no one knew his true identity. He was taught by his mother at home and it was the first time he attended a school. He was dreading it but he hoped it was better than staying at home. His mother raised him well. She fed him, taught him all he knew and provided a home for him. But she was never satisfied with him. She was horrified by the fact that he was marked by the Snake and how she had to raise him by herself. She tried her hardest to earn a place in the society, even forbidding him from cutting his cutting his hair to hide the mark on the back of his neck. It was futile, because people always found out in the end, but it made her happy and so he obeyed. It was for her happiness that he agreed on attending class when they finally found a school willing to take him in. He sighed. He wasn't stupid. It would be only a matter of time before students found out. Soon, they'll be specifically targeting him. He could only hope that they wouldn't resort to violence to express their disapproval.

Besides, not only was he a snake, he was in class 3 E. The class was reserved for girls, delinquents, slackers,the poor and students who had bad grades. They were considered the scum of the school of elite and were treated like dirt by both teachers and students.

His time in school didn't seem ideal, it was going to be a disaster.


End file.
